A change in plans
by medotcomslashme
Summary: Dumbledore Listens to Professor McGonagall outside of #4 Privet Drive. Watch harry grow. Might be romance later.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I stole a good portion of this from HP&tSS. It belongs to JKR. I used JKR's Charecters. they belong to JKR. yay! no promises on updates.

-[]-

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?"

"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you're here, of all places?"

"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous - a legend - I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

"Then for God's sake, as well as Harry's, send him to an orphanage. Anywhere would be better than here." McGonagall was getting heated, she look the headmaster straight in the eyes, and said "If you leave him here, I will be back tomorrow to take him to live with me. And so help me God, if you try to stop _ME_ Albus Dumbledore, there will be hell to pay." She finished, breathing heavily, but kept her stern gaze on the old wizard.

Dumbledore winced. There were only two women in the world that scared him when they used his first name like that, and one was buried in his family plot. The other was glaring at him while standing in the middle of the street. "Very well Minerva, but what do you suggest. And orphanage is no place for him." Dumbledore knew that he needed to keep Harry as different from Tom as possible.

Professor McGonagall looked slightly downtrodden, and then her eyes lit up. "Why don't we take him to Hogwarts?" She suggested. "You and I are there year-round, as well as Severus and Hagrid. We could look after him." She almost appeared to be pleading.

"Minerva, what about when you or Severus had classes, I was away, or Hagrid was busy. I'm sure you are aware that raising a child is time consuming."

"The House elves could help out I'm sure. Please Albus, I have to do this, if not for James and Lily, then for Harry. You know that the staff would treat him well, but not pamper him. Plus, it would help us keep an eye on the boy." She looked up a Dumbledore. "Please Albus. We must do this."

"Very well Minerva. We will take young Harry back to Hogwarts with us. I must say, I am a little excited." He said with a grin on his face. "Never having children myself, I now find myself looking forward to being a grandfather. And look! Here is Hagrid now."

As Hagrid swooped by on a flying motorbike, Professor McGonagall looked up at her boss, smiling slightly. "Thank you Albus."

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild - long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sit," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir - house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, Hagrid - we'd better get this over with."

"Could I - could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid.

"Why Hagrid, there has been a change in plans. Harry is going to stay at Hogwarts. Can I trust you to look after him for a few days while we prepare a place for him?" Dumbledore asked the giant man.

"Yes Professor, I can work that out!" Hagrid was nearly ecstatic. In order to prevent him from starting a minor earthquake by jumping up and down, Professor Dumbledore had to get the man to hold Harry while he made a Portkey to take them all back to Hogwarts.

After a muttered '_portus'_ Albus looked at the baby swaddled in cloth. "Don't worry Harry my boy, you'll be just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is going to hold a few spots of Harry Growing up around Hogwarts. For the reference of the story, Severus adores Harry (Lily's son). McGonagall acts as a sort of mother, while Dumbledore is like a grandfather. Most of the staff pitched in towards raising Harry (the only exception is Trelawney). Most of the time, the elves look after Harry during the day, but professors often interact with him when they don't have classes.

-[]-

**November 5****th****, 1981**

"A'right there Harry, today you'll be moving into the castle. Don't you worry though; I'll be along to see you from time to time." Hagrid said softly to the young baby. Harry just giggled back at him. During his stay in the Gamekeepers cabin, Harry had been kept warm and well occupied, with every waking moment filled with stories from Hagrid; about his parents, Hogwarts, or wizarding fairytales.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the cabin. Hagrid opened it to reveal professors Dumbledore and McGonagall standing outside. "Good afternoon Professors, c'mon in." Hagrid said gruffly.

"Oh Hagrid, don't fret. It's not goodbye, not really. He'll be up in the castle. You can visit him whenever you have time." Dumbledore said, patting the man on the chest. "Now, where is young Harry?"

"He's over on the table. He seems to like playing with cups." Hagrid started to sniffle. "Professor Dumbledore, what if he gets lonely or sad, and I'm not there?"

Dumbledore looked at the large man, and said "Hagrid, the house elves will do a wonderful job of looking after him. They often comment about not having enough work to do. You needn't worry about Harry. He will be very happy. But as I said, you and any of the staff are welcome to visit and care for him as well, so long as it doesn't impair your duties." And with that, he gathered the small child up, and walked off towards the castle.

-[]-

**August 16****th****, 1986**

"Come back here Potter!" Severus Snape roared as he chased a young Harry through the castle. Harry laughed and kept running, though he knew from experience that his short legs where not fast enough to escape the Potions master for long. On most of their adventures through the castle, Severus would walk briskly behind Harry. But this time was different. Harry had finally managed to steal Severus's wand.

As he dashed through the halls with his prize, he thought to himself _'I just had to turn his hair and robes pink, didn't I?'_ Just then, he heard Severus yell "Gotcha!" and he went rolling down the hall with the professor.

When they tumbled to a stop, Severus picked up Harry, dusted him off, and then recovered his wand. "Are you alright?" He asked "I didn't mean to tackle you at the end."

"Ya uncle Sev I'm alright." Harry said grinning at him. "Can we do that again?"

"No, not with me. But," His smile turned mischievous, "I'm sure Grandpa would like to try."

"Yay!" and Harry ran off in the direction of the headmaster's office. Snape chuckled to himself. "That'll teach you not to refuse Harry treacle tart Albus." And with that, he headed back to his classroom.

-[]-

**September 1****st****, 1990**

"But Grandpa, why can't I come to classes? I'm smart enough." Harry sat in the headmaster's Office pouting. Today was the first day of term, but Harry was still too young to join the students in class.

"Look Harry, you're just not old enough. This is the 3rd time we've had this conversation. You only have to wait one more year."  
>"That's not fair Grandpa. All the other kids get to go to class. How come I don't?"<p>

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "all the other kids go to school here. Technically, you only live here. But ill tell you what. The Students will be here in a few hours. How about after the feast, we talk to professor McGonagall to let you sit in on one of her classes? How does that sound?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "umm…the thing is…I sorta…"

"What is it Harry?" Dumbledore looked amused.

"I already have been sitting in on classes."

"Ah, your fathers cloak. I knew fate would back-hand me for giving you that." Dumbledore was now chuckling. "So what classes have you attended?"

"All of them." Harry said, stilling looking down.

"Harry look up at me. I'm not angry with you. I'm actually a little proud. How long have you been doing this?"

Harry grinned and said "As soon as I got the cloak."

Dumbledore was shocked. Harry was defiantly sneaky when he wanted to be, but for him to sit in on every professor and have none notice was impressive. More so that he had been doing it for 4 years. "And what did you think of the classes? And be honest."

Harry appeared to be hesitant for moment, and then spoke up. "Minnie's and Filly's classes are fun, but people say mean things about uncle Sev in potions."

"I see. What does Severus do?"

"He gives them detention. Makes them clean ingredient jars." Harry smiled evilly.

"What else?"

"Divination is weird. The room smells bad and _She_ scares me."

"Yes, I am aware." Ever since coming to the castle, harry had been adored by the staff, most notably Severus and Minerva, but for some odd reason Sybill Trelawney would have nothing to do with him. Albus could only guess that she must have remembered part of her prophecy, and wanted nothing to do with Harry. _'Oh well' _he thought,_ 'Her loss'_.

He was brought out of his musing by Harry saying "But I really liked Runes and Defense, even though the professor was bad."

"Thank you Harry. Yes, I know that professor Marath was slightly…under-par in defense, but I needed a professor." Dumbledore thought for a moment, and then decided that this was the best course of action. "Harry, How far along with your studies are you?"

"Not very. I sit in on different level classes, but never consistently, because the professors would come and see me some days, so I couldn't go every day." He looked almost ashamed

Dumbledore lit up "Harry my boy, that's perfectly fine. When you go to class, how much of it do you understand?"

"I get most of the stuff in the 3rd year classes. Except in potions."

"Oh? What about potions?"

"I have already finished reading the mastery level books. I understand all of it. I can't wait until I can actually make potions."

"Oh harry, that's wonderful. I'm glad you're so interested." The headmaster didn't think he could be more proud of the boy. "Anyway, run along now. I have to get ready for tonight. Be sure to be at the feast. Don't skip it to go play with Buckbeak like last year." Albus shook his head as harry ran out of his office, remembering when Harry didn't show up for the feast, and hours later was found riding the hippogriff around the castle.

-[]-

**September 9****th****, 1990**

Dumbledore looked at his assembled staff. "Welcome everyone; I'm glad everyone is here. This is the first staff meeting of the year. Before we begin, does anyone have anything that needs immediate tending? No? Alright, let's get started. First up, heads of houses, make sure you meet with your first years. Next weekend is a hogsmeade weekend, so be prepared for that. That is all for today. The next meeting will be in a month. Before I dismiss you, will Minerva, Fillius, Severus, and Bathsheda stay after? Everyone else may leave."

Severus spoke up "Why have you kept us Albus? I have potions brewing in the lab."

"Yes Severus. You are most likely not aware, but our young freeloader has taken it upon himself to attend classes early here." Dumbledore began  
>Minerva interrupted him "What are you talking about Albus; he's been asking to go to class for years."<p>

"Yes, but, unknown to us, he has been attending classes for 4 years under his cloak. And he has been learning."

The professors were shocked at this.

"He has indicated interest in all of your classes, as well as defense, but as our professorship for defense is shoddy, it is not represented. Personally, I believe that it is fine to allow harry to keep doing this, so long as he causes no disturbances. Alas, it is up to you. Bathsheda, he has already started learning runes, and I dare say he's probably good at them. Anyway, you may all leave, but Severus, I must request a minute of your time."

"What do you want now, headmaster?" the irritated Potions master asked

"Harry has indicated that he has read and understood potions up to and beyond mastery level. I was wondering, did you have any idea, and would you be opposed to testing him?"

Severus smiled, and said "I am well aware of Harry's excitement for Potions. I noticed him in my class the first day he started. I don't think any other teacher did. I simply allowed it because he has an aptitude for the art. And I am well aware of his skill, have watched him brew a Drought of the Living Death, and perfectly."

"Astounding. Well, I'm sure you must get back to your potion, Severus. Thank you."

"Good day headmaster." And with that, Snape walked out the door and headed back to the dungeons.

A/N: I am aware that some people might question the whole Sirius black thing. Why hasn't he come for Harry? Simple. He's dead. He was killed by Pettigrew when he blew up the street. Pettigrew is in Azkaban.

Next Chapter: Harry's first year (not the whole thing, just parts)


	3. Chapter 3

**September 1****st****, 1991**

"But Grandpa, why can't I just stay here and wait for everybody else to get here?" An upset and tussled Harry Potter asked Professor Dumbledore. He had been looking forward to sleeping in before the sorting and accompanying feast. However, his adoptive grandfather had different plans.

"No, Harry, at least for this year, you need to ride the train here." The headmaster said _'Better that you ride on the train and avoid all the questions about why you live here.'_ He added silently. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Harry, do you remember what I told you about being a student here?"

"Yes Grandpa. I can only call you Grandpa and Minnie Minnie and Uncle Sev Uncle Sev when we're alone."

"And?"

"Not to tell people that I sat in older student's classes."

"And?"

"I am going to be sorted into a house and can't eat with the staff."

"Good. Harry, remember, you can always come and see one of the staff for anything. Just remember, you have a curfew to follow now. No breaking into Severus's office at 2 in the morning for potion supplies." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry grinned. "I needed boomslang skin to finish the pol-uh-project I was doing."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I shall pretend not to have heard that. Anyway, get up. You have to be at platform 9¾ in 3 hours my boy." And he walked out of the room.

"Jeez, you woke me up at 8? Come on Grandpa!" Harry shouted, exasperated. Nonetheless, he got up, showered, got dressed, and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. When he arrived hi took his seat between professors McGonagall and Snape. He sighed as he dished some eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you feeling alright?" Snape asked worriedly. Minerva smiled, still amused that Severus Snape, of all people, would care for the son of James Potter. Regardless, she too was worried. Usually, Harry would be bouncing up and down with excitement. This Harry was downright depressed.

"No, I'm fine Uncle Sev, I'm just kinda sad. Today's the last day I'll get to sit here." Harry said with a frown on his face.

Minerva spoke up "Harry, you can always sit with us over the summer."

"I guess… I just didn't realize that I would be eating with you guys during the school year. Or at least I didn't fully accept it."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm sure you'll make many friends in your house and will have plenty of people to eat with."

Harry seamed to cheer up at the thought of this. "Ok. When are we leaving Grandpa?"

Severus chuckled. "Albus won't be taking you. I will. It seems Grandpa has some troubles blending in with muggles, and stands out in a crowd. But finish your breakfast first. We don't need to leave until 10 or so. We'll get there early enough to get you a compartment to yourself."

"Ok Uncle Sev. I'll go get ready." With that, Harry tore out of the Great hall and towards his room.

Flitwick shook his head. "Good lord is that boy going to be a handful in class."

"Oh I don't know Filius," Minerva said, "I think it will be enjoyable to finally be able to include him in discussions." Severus nodded in agreement.

"Well, I need to go have a word with Harry before he leaves, make sure you are all back before the feast." Dumbledore said while getting up. He slowly strode off in the direction that Harry had minutes ago.

-[]-

Meanwhile, Harry was getting ready. He had already put on robes, and was attempting to calm his unruly hair, to no avail.

"You know," Spoke a voice from the doorway, "You could always take up Severus on his offer to grease your hair down."

Harry turned to see Dumbledore standing at his door. "And forever be known as the Greasy-Boy-who-Lived? No thank you." He said with a smile on his face. "Is everything alright Grandpa?"

"Yes Harry, it is." Albus said. "There is just one thing we need to talk about. I know we already talked about what you can and can't do while here, but there is something you must do on the train."

He sat on Harry's bed, and patted the spot next to him, and waited for Harry to join him. When he had, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and said "Harry, I want you to know that no matter what, we will always love you. But some people might be upset if they found out that you were raised here. To that end, if people asked where you have been all these years, you must say that you were raised in the muggle world. If they ask why Severus escorted you to the train, say that he was showing you how to get onto the platform." He looked Harry in the eyes. "This is very Important Harry, do you understand?"

Harry nodded, and said "Yeah, I get it Grandpa."

Dumbledore smiled, and said "Well in that case, if you're ready, all we have to do is wait for Severus to be ready."

Just then they heard a voice speak up. "Wait for _ME_? This coming from the man who takes 15 minutes to decide which socks to wear for the day. Don't make me laugh." Turning to Harry, he asked, "Are you ready Harry?"

Harry smiled, and said "Yep. All ready Uncle Sev."

"Then let's get going." He said, holding out his hand, which Harry grabbed. Together, they walked out of the castle, and towards the ward boundaries. As they walked, Severus looked to Harry, and said "Harry, I want you to know that while I hope that you end up in my house, no matter where you go, I will always love you."

Harry looked up at Severus, and said "But what if I don't get sorted. What if I'm not good enough?"

Severus actually chuckled. "Harry, you are smart enough to challenge Rowena, more loyal that Helga, braver than Gryffindor ever was, and have enough cunning to make Salazar's head spin. I have no doubt that you will get sorted, I just don't know where."

Harry smiled, and said "Thanks Uncle Sev."

"We're almost here Harry," Spoke up Severus. "Hold on tight." And with a spin, they disappeared with a loud "Crack!"

-[]-

They appeared in an alley outside Kings Cross Station. Severus quickly looked around, making sure no one had seen them, and started walking. Harry followed closely behind. As they walked towards platforms 9 and 10, many heads turned towards the man in the dark robes escorting the young boy also in robes. Severus looked at himself and Harry, and thought _'Dammit! I should've worn muggle clothing. Oh well, there is nothing I can do now. I'm sure there will be something in the local paper about fashion changes.'_ He chuckled to himself, and kept walking.

When they reached the portal between the two platforms, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and nudging him into a run, made their way onto platform 9¾. Once on the platform, they quickly made their way towards the train. Severus led Harry to the car at the back of The Express.

"You appear to be one of the first here. Find a compartment, and try to catch up on the slepe you'll be missing because of Albus." He said, giving Harry a small push towards the train. "I'll see you in a few short hours, Harry."

Harry looked back at his surrogate uncle, and said "See you soon, _Professor_." And with that, he dashed off into the train. Severus wiped away a rouge tear that had escaped, and smiled. _"I can't wait till I can actually punish him for his cheek.'_ Still smiling, the potions master disapparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry walked through the empty halls of the train, looking for a good compartment. He went all the way to the back, and went in the compartment to the left. Looking at his watch, and seeing that he still had 2 hours before the train would even leave, he decided to take his Uncle's advice, and get some sleep. As he lay down, he shot a low power locking charm at the door. He didn't want to be woken up again, not at least until the train started moving.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. i was going to class. it has been sitting on my computer being worked on for about 3 days now. i changed my mind about this chapter. i know i said this would be some of first year. well no. its not. next chapter will be the train ride, and hopefully the sorting.

thanks


End file.
